Finding Defiance before Despair
by Forlorn blade
Summary: Saia, a spirited 16 year old snow leopard , who makes her way as a thief. When she targets the wrong item she becomes a target herself!
1. Captured

**I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the characters from it. **

**A weapon is born when two soul unite**  
**It's will can turn the darkest heart **  
**into the brightest of light. **  
**Unstoppable against the enemy.**  
**Fragile in the hands of its wielder.**

Effortlessly, a young demoness ran, her silver and black kimono hugging her front as the wind pushed it close, her blue eyes darting, searching for an enemy unseen. A pair of spotted cat ears twitched their rounded form twisting as she listened. The forest around her near silent, almost too much so something was amiss. A clawed hand held a small treasure tightly.

'_ A trap'_ was the final thought crossing through her mind as her body screeched to a halt, her slender form leaping into the trees above. A long spotted tail twitched under her robes as she spotted a sword carelessly sticking out behind a tree_ 'they did well to conceal their scent'_ she thought a small smirk playing across her delicate red painted lips. A light mischievous air surrounded her feminine features her sapphire eyes gaining a playful curve as he brows relaxed "I think I lost them" she said quietly enough to sound like she had spoken to herself but loud enough to be heard. Jumping down lightly her feet barley making a sound she slowly made her way to the center to the very obvious trap before her. Her hand running though her wavy golden hair that rested lightly on the small of her back.

As she reached the center she was quickly surrounded as men approached her escape back the way she came slowly being blocked as they approached her face devoid of emotion as they approach one stepped forward she assumed the leader of this group of humans.

"We know who and what you are and we have no fear, of your power! Return what is ours " he called to her she slowly place a hand on her hip as he lips parted to speak  
"that very good I didn't think such lowly humans would be brave enough to speak so boldly, or is this just arrogance " her voice holding a strong air of condescension. The man's brows knotted angrily.

"Saia, Give us back what you stole!" her growled approaching closer his weapon held tightly  
"A human has no use for such a demonic toy, the shikon shard is worth far to much to demons" she said a small piece of a gem rolling over her knuckles as she played with it. A smirk dancing across her lips

"Lets play a game" she said tapping the item to her crimson lips "tell me who the demon is that is waiting in the forest, and I might let three of you live" she said before licking the precious shard and swallowing it whole. The men had both confusion, fear, and anger on their face. Confusion wasn't something she had fully expected, however she didn't have to wait long for the reason behind the out of place emotion. The sky began to darken as a haze crossed the clearing the men dropping to their knees as she covered her mouth with her robes. Her blue eyes trying to find the source as she jumped to gain the higher ground. In a bid to escape the miasma that had taken the humans life, and if it remained would soon make an attempt on hers. She could hear a light chuckle through the mist, the deep resonance of it told her it belongs to a male. Her eyes slowly becoming dim as she tried to remain conscious against the ever thickening cloud of poison. Her last feeling, Warmth, she was being held two arms wrapped around her collapsing form. the smell of miasma and mixed blood entering her sensitive nose.

"You will do nicely" came a sinister yet smooth voice into her ears. Before her mind shut out the world entirely.

**~three hours later~**

Saia's eyes opened slowly, with a light yawn she took in her surroundings, her mind feeling slightly foggy in her early awakened state. Walls of stone around her, with the lone exception of a sliding door. Slowly she got to her feet approaching the door, only for a jerk at her throat stopping her approach. she looked back to see she was chained by the neck to the wall. A light growl rumbled from her throat. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of it. her anger bring her fully awake as she remembered what had happened.

"I passed out from the poison" she said to herself her hands going to the collar only for a pain the run through her neck, the collar tightening on her throat for a five seconds before releasing. She growled lightly figuring she could not touch the collar could she break the chain. with that though she reached and grabbed the thin chain attaching her to the wall. Only to receive the same punishment. dropping to hear knees and waiting for pressure to pass, this time it held her for double the amount of time. which she waited out in silence. once it had passed she pressed herself against the wall. looking up at the dim wooden ceiling. Her mind wandered back to how she got here and she remembered stealing a jewel shard, and then toying with the humans who tried to get to back...but then what. Her mind was drawing a blank. She sat there trying to focus Her concentration broken by the door sliding open. she looked up to see a man, His raven hair curled down his back her robes elegant his body certainly looked of a human but his eyes, Blood red. His sent though holding half human, still held a great deal of power. Saia stood her long fangs bared as she spoke

"what do you want, and who are you" she growled her ears tilting back in anger.

"I want the shard you swallowed of course and maybe a little bit more, a man has desires of course" he said as his crimson eyes slid down her body.

his voice brought back memories of what happened he had been the one to spread the poison and taken her. She couldn't hide her anger though as a demon she couldn't help but also feel a little bit of interest power after all is the best of aphrodisiac for demons


	2. Understanding

(I still do not own Inu-yasha characters only Saia was born of my mind)

-Chapter Start-

"All creatures have desires, the jewel shard and whatever else you wish of me will all be unfulfilled I will not relent" the demoness growled rising to her feet.

A cold chuckle escaped from the mans lips, as his crimson eyes locked on her sapphire hues, his form slowly approaching. She moved into a position ready to fight off the demon if she had to.

"you really think so much of yourself, such an insignificant demon, you think you could harm, lord Naraku?" he said his voice laced with malice.

"Insignificant? Coming from the only one in this room who stinks of human, your nothing but a half blood" she said with a smirk. Her words being answered by both the collar tightening on her throat coupled by a slap to her face that knocked her to the floor. As the collar released it's chocking grip the demon stood above her pained form. His hand grabbing a handful of her hair and picking her up by it

"I would choose your words wisely, your situation can only be made worse, first I wish the shard to be mine" he growled his face inches from hers as she struggled to keep her feet on the ground and pressure off her hair.

She growled lightly which turned into a hiss of pain as he slowly pushed his claws into her skin blood slowly covering her front. Her teeth gritted not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making her scream. His hand sinking deeper and deeper into her chest sinking into the bone with a loud crack she felt her ribs break under his hand. A scream of pain escaped her lips as his hand continued blood dripping on the floor and running down his arm. His other hand keeping her upright by her hair as he legs gave way his hand barley missing her heart. A smirk on his face as her pain was only increasing

"you will learn I can do with you what I will" he whispered her teeth gritted unable to respond her face twisted in pain. She looked away struggling to keep conscious against the pain and blood loss his hand seeming to just be feeling her insides blood forming a puddle under her feet.

"ah" he said with a smirk "here it is" his hand jerking out of her flesh, her screams started anew as his hand left a large hole in her chest. He smiled as her face relaxed giving in to the injuries that had befallen her.

"Remember girl, Lord Naraku always gets his way" he smirked holding the shard between two fingers. He dull eyes looking up at him hatefully as he walked away leaving her to lay in her own blood.

_'damn you_' she thought his footsteps withdrawing and with a gentle thud of the sliding door she was alone. She reached for her chest as if trying to hold her blood with in. Her body giving up and retreating to allow itself to recover.

Naraku having left his bleeding guest, the shard she carried retrieved from her flesh, blood still dripping from his hand as he walked it slowly seeming to sizzle off as if burnt away by an unseen force.

"Kagura!" he called her red eyes shifting to a nearby room as the door opened to reveal a black haired female approached her red eyes matched his own, her kimono as red as her eyes and holding waves of white "Yes Naraku" she said her eyes locking onto his, as she awaited his reason for calling her.

"the new demon I need you to clean her room and wrap her injury" he ordered before turning his black hair fallowing his quick turn as her opened another door and entered a dimly lit room where a futon rested on the floor surrounded by four candles which offered very little light. He sighed placing the bloody shard with his other retrieved shards.

"That girls blood, it has a unique scent to it, hmmm" he said to himself as he looked at his hand  
_'I wonder if she would be worth absorbing into my flesh I will have to test her abilities_' he though as an almost demented smirk crossed his fine features.

Kagura had just entered the room of the chained demoness her red eyes took in the weakened form with obvious discontent. "Another toy for Naraku to kill" she thought patting her fan against her chin  
"and why does Naraku have me cleaning her up anyway" she growled as her fan opened she had evolved one of her techniques to help with such wastes of her time.  
with the power of wind she held the limp form up as rags controlled by the same energy began mopping up the blood. The rags flew out the window where they were eaten by the demons that swirled outside.  
Saia opened her blue eyes as she felt herself being touched. With a light struggled her eyes opened. The sighed before her a lovely demoness her eyes ruby red, her raven hair tied back with a feather held within its strands.

"w-who are you" she stammered trying to regain her strength the woman turned her attention from the Leopards naked chest

"It doesn't matter you won't live long enough for it to be uttered from your lips more than this day" her voice holding a bit of contempt within its calm tone.  
"My wound is already partially healed it is nowhere near lethal" Saia said with a smile to be answered with only a light shake of her head  
"you are dumb aren't you" she said tying the last knot on her bandages before standing above the woman.  
"I am not dumb" she growled getting to her feet again though the pain of her injuries causing a slight stagger.  
"It's just about how you get yourself out of a situation" she said with a smirk  
"human, males are easy to trick half demons aren't much harder, I failed because of my own arrogance it will not happen twice" she said quietly with a light wink

"I will not give in, and I will not allow this body to die" she said boldly  
"Though my name is Saia, and What is your name" she said her breath labored but strong

"Kagura, Kagura the wind sorceress" She replied gruffly before turning away from the girl  
"your going to hasten your own death" she sighed though she couldn't help but wonder what that girl was planning on doing chained to a wall. She shook off her thoughts, her job finished she had no other reason to deal with the prisoner.

Saia paced lightly in her room, she knew she needed to keep her blood moving to hasten her healing.  
touching her wound she couldn't help but growl lightly she hasn't been paying attention it happened so fast she didn't even use her powers to defend herself.

"I need a more restful spot to sleep" she mused aloud a light glow formed on her hand the collar pressing tightly against her throat which she ignored a light wince crossing her face. Snow began falling with in the room the temperature lowering drastically. The snow forming a large mound on the floor next to the wall she collapsed to one knee as he powers stopped the collar around her neck painful even as it released its vice grip a bruise forming under it..

"well I suppose it' a worthy sacrifice" she thought as she jumped almost playfully into the fresh snow bank. Her long spotted tail moving to rest on her lap. Her hand running across it lightly petting it to remove the remaining blood out of it's fur. She lay back in her bed of ice once her cleaning job was finished relaxing into it her tail curled lightly around her. He mind running through what he had said before during their brief moments.

_'The shard and to fulfill his desires, I know he is human and demon, as a demon he would have a breeding month, and as a human he would have urges most frequent, but also as a half demon he would have a week day in every month'_ her mind going through how what he was could be used to her advantage as a woman. But as long as the collar remained she would be unable to use her powers or be able to figure out any of the needed information she needed to bring any kind of plan into fruition.  
she heard footsteps approaching and her blue eyes wandered towards the door. It slowly was sliding open revealing the man Naraku once again. Her stared at her, her chest bandaged her kimono loosely tied around her hips.

"Girl, tell me how is it you draw your power, the collar should make such things impossible" he said his red eyes narrowed as the still relaxed female this only angered him she was no showing him any sign of fear even after the injuries he inflicted. His eyebrow crooked slightly most demons would at least have a scent of fear, and yet she just sits watching him.

"I draw my powers because they are mine, A slight irritation like not being able to breath for a few moments isn't something to get worked up about" she replied with little concern. Her plan to prove the collar couldn't stop her.

"The same with your present injuries they don't bother you anymore" he asked a slight smirk pulling at his lip as he looked down at her. She didn't get the chance to answer as a tentacle formed from his body hitting her chest and slamming her back against the wall, blood once again covering the bandages as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"you will listen girl, you will refer to me as Master Naraku, and you will not use your powers with out my express permission or this pain you are feeling will be a sweet memory compared to what you will endure" he said as he approached his claws running along her chin.

"you're a type of demon I haven't seen before, and that alone annoys me" he growled his claws sinking into her chin as his tentacle retracted from her now bleeding wound.

"you will be trained, and then you will serve this castle until I no longer see a use in you, then and only then will the mercy of death be blessed to you, your body, you mind, and even your soul is mine until it bores me."

- Chapter end-

( thank you for reading! please review, it helps improve the story in future chapters! and I love to hear from people!)


End file.
